


In The Cold Cold Night

by larrytheif



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fingering, Gay, Harry is an iceskater, I THINK THAT'S IT!, Ice Skating, Louis bottoms, M/M, NOW THE SMUT TAGS LMAO, Photographer Louis, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Top Harry, Winter fic, Winter larry, harry tops, ice skater harry, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis likes to take photos, yeah I'll probably add more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytheif/pseuds/larrytheif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Harry is a famous ice-skater and meets louis at the park & he can't help but ask Louis if he would like to skate with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Cold Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANYONE WHO WAS LOOKING FOR AN ICE SKATER HARRY FIC YEAH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ANYONE+WHO+WAS+LOOKING+FOR+AN+ICE+SKATER+HARRY+FIC+YEAH).



> OKAY THIS IS BASED OFF THE PHOTOS OF HARRY ICE-SKATING & SOME SUPER COOL FAN ART!   
> I'LL TRY AND UPDATE WHEN I CAN BC I THINK THIS WILL BE A NICE WINTER LARRY FIC! THING PROBABLY MOVE A LIL BIT FAST BUT YOLO

Louis was beginning to regret walking to the park.

Zayn had told him that walking would be good for him and would give him a better chance of taking more photos. But Louis knew that Zayn just wanted him out of the flat for as long as possible so he could invite either Niall or Liam round for a quickie.

So Louis got out his new camera and began to walk down the road. Right on que the snow began to fall. Pulling his coat tighter around him, he continued walking till he was at the park, snapping a few occasional photos as he went along.

When he arrived as the park the snow was about an inch deep and Louis was feeling the chill. He started taking photos of the tall majestic trees that surrounded the parks opening. He walked down the main path, and then decided to go for a walk as he couldn't possibly get any colder than he already was. So Louis turned to his left and walked through the thick trees. He had never been to this side of the park and it was very beautiful place to be. He wished he had found it earlier!

After walking through trees& wildlife for about 10 minutes Louis stepped out from the trees and found himself in a square. On the outside of the square were neatly cut bushes that were coated in thick white snow, that had risen to about 3 inches deeper than about 15 minutes ago. In the centre of the opening was an ice rink. 

Louis knew for sure that he had never been to this part of the park, he also could work out that not many other people had either, for the only tracks in the snow were his own.

Walking towards the ice rink, he snapped up a few more photos around the rink, and then he moved on to take some of the ice. He was in his own little photographers bubble whe a deep but gentle voice from behind said "it's beautiful isnt it?" Louis turned around to see possibly THE most beautiful person he had ever seen, or will ever see. The young boy had chocolate brown curls, legs that seemed to go on forever, and the cutest smile in the world!

Struggling for words Louis tried to gather up some confidence and said "the ice rink? or my bum?" (let's just hope he's into guys) Louis thought.

"tough choice." The man responded laughing showing off his dimples "but I'm afraid that i cannot answer that question... For now." he added flirtatiously at the end. "my names Harry by the way! What's yours?" he grinned and Louis nearly came in his pants.

Shaking his head at himself and the newly acquainted Harry he said "it's louis. Not lewis, but I suppose being called Lewis is a lot better than my mums nickname for me." he smiled

"why, what's that?" Harry said trying to hold back a laugh.

".... BooBear" Louis said grimacing

Not being able to hold his laugh in anymore Harry chuckled, so Louis picked up some snow and chucked it at Harry's chest.

Taking a step closer to Louis, Harry said hotly in his ear "so boobear, do you wanna skate with me?" winking at the end

"mmme? skate? I can barley walk properly , never mind bloody skate!" He said stuttering at how sexy Harry's voice sounded in his ear

"c'mom! I'll show you how! I didn't buy this rink for nothing!" Harry exclaimed, taking Louis hand and dragging him towards the small hut on the edge of the rink.

"wait, you BOUGHT this rink?" Louis asked in suprise

"well yeah, I got a load of money off the people who sponsor me for doing well in the Olympics so I thought I would put it to good use and get an ice rink in my favourite place in the world! This park!" Harry said clearly exited!

"okay-" was all Louis could say as Harry was still dragging him over to the hut with his skates in.

Once Harry had his special ice-skates fitted he gestured over to the other shoes on a shelf, there were only about 5 pairs but luckily they had Louis' size. Louis put them on and got Harry to fasten them in the correct way. 

When they were done, Harry gently took Louis hand and led him outside. The cold had gotten even worse and Louis shivered. Noticing this Harry said "do you want to wear my jumper?" 

"no I'm fine!! I promise!!" louis said still shivering.

"Louis. Lou, put it on now or I'm not going to help you!" Harry said 

"fineeee." Louis said rolling his eyes. But he inside he was doing his happy dance.

Taking his jumper off, Harry was wearing a skin tight black t-shirt that showed how his muscles contracted when he passed Louis the jumper. Harry put his cost back on and stepped onto the ice, spinning in circles.

Louis pulled the jumper over his head, the jumper smelled like cinnamon and winter. He inhaled deeply, deciding that this was now his new favourite smell.

He tugged his coat back on, feeling much warmer now he was wearing Harry's oversized jumper.

Slowly, he stepped closer to the ice, he cautiously put one foot on the ice, then the other. He clung to the side, until Harry came closer and grabbed his hand. 

"I got you, I got you!" Harry soothed 

"don't let go haz!" Louis warned trying to sound braver than he felt

"okay, let's move forward, don't worry lou."

Slowly they began to move forward, after a while Louis gained the confidence to let go of the side so he only had Harry's strong arms for support. Gradually Louis said, "I think I got it now, you can let go!" his grin spread from ear to ear.

"okay..." Harry said sticking close to Louis in case he slipped.

They skated next to each other for a while, getting to know each other more when Harry said "watch this Lou." 

Harry turned around so he was skating backwards, and grabbed Louis' hands. He then began to skate backwards pulling Louis with him, Louis screeched with shock as he and Harry flew around the rink. "ready to go backwards boo bear?" Harry said wiggling his eyebrows

"what?! -wait-no!" he squeaked sounding more like a girl than ever in his high pitched voice

Before he could do anything to stop him, Harry spun them both around so it was Louis skating backwards, faster than he thought was possible for his little legs could go!

"see! Look Lou your a natural!" Harry praised

Louis slowed his skating down And pushed his forehead against Harry, Harry began to breathe faster, Louis was pretty sure that it wasn't because of the skating earlier. Louis put his arms around Harry's neck and harry slowly wrapped his around Louis' curvy waist.

They were both about to kiss when Louis slipped on the ice, pulling Harry down with him. Louis landed on his back, with Harry on top of him. Louis let out a small whimper. As Harry brought their lips together in one of the best kisses Louis had ever had. The kiss was long and sweet.  
When they stopped, Harry got up off Louis led him back into the hut again. He put louis on a counter and took off Louis's skates, and replaced them with his own well worn vans. Harry then took off his own skates and was busy pulling his boots on again when Louis said

"so can I get your number?" Louis said, staring out the window, swinging his legs ontop of the counter. 

"yeah!!! I mean yeah, sure whatever." Harry said coughing trying not to sound too eager. He grabbed Louis hand and began to write his number on his hand with a marker pen from the side.

"okay" louis said looking at the number "this better not be fake! can I ask you something?." Louis said smiling sweetly

"uhm, yeah..." Harry said with a puzzled look on his face.

"have you decided what's more beautiful yet? My bum or the ice rink." Louis smirked

Harry almost choked. Trying his hardest to keep calm he said "well, like I said before, I can't answer that question. Maybe you could help me decide another time." he said lifting Louis off the counter and walking with him outside. Louis grabbed the camera before he left.

Louis hadnt realised how much time had passed. The snow was about 12 inches thick and was rapidly growing in size! 

"oh no..." Louis said in dismay.

"what! are you okay?" Harry asked voice full of genuine concern

"I have to walk back to my house in this snow and I have no idea where I am going!" Louis' voice began to crack and he felt a little bit silly but he couldn't stop the flow of tears that fell from his eyes.

"hey, hey! Don't cry baby. I have an idea! Why don't you walk to my car with me and come over to my house for a bit? You never know I might even be able to decide what I like better, your bum or the ice rink!" harry said pulling Louis into a tight hug and kissing the top of his head.

"Harry styles, I hope you didn't just ask me for sex when I am crying." Louis laughed, wiping his eyes.

"who said anything about sex?" Harry said looking around in fake confusion. "come on tommo get on my back ill carry you." he laughed as he ducked down to Louis' size

Shaking his head for the 1000th time today, louis jumped on Harry's strong back and got carried through the snow. All his worries were gone completely as soon as Harry picked him up.

When they got to Harry's car Harry told Louis to reach his keys from his front pocket so he didn't have to put Louis in the snow. Louis felt for his pocket, and 'accidentally' grabbed Harry's crotch whilst reaching for the keys. He could feel Harry getting hard so he unlocked the car and waited for Harry to drop him inside.

The car journey chat felt like they had known each other for years, Louis also had time to ring zayn and tell him that he would be gone for a few hours. Then with Harry mouthing 'days! Few days!' to Louis. Louis told zayn that he would be back before the weekend was over.

When they arrived Louis was scooped up bridal style into Harry's arms and into the house. "upstairs?" Harry panted  
"upstairs." Louis confirmed 

Harry raced up the stairs with Louis in his arms, and ran to the bedroom. Harry had never felt this way before. He had had a few short flings before and he hoped this was not going to be one of them. He and Louis really clicked and he could feel a bond forming between the two.

Not wanting to wade any more time, he pulled Louis' coat off along with his own. 

He pushed Louis onto the bed and louis said "I want you to fuck me so hard, I can't sit down for a week." his voice full of lust

"okay, okay, lube, where is my lube..." Harry said thinking outloud as he scrambled around for lube. 

"you want me to wear a condom?" Harry asked  
"no, I wanna feel you."

Louis peeled harry's top off and began to pull his jeans down at the same speed Harry was working to pull Louis's tight,tight jeans off.

Louis was about to take the jumper off when Harry said "no, keep my jumper on, I wanna fuck you in my jumper, you look so fucking hot in my clothes." 

Nodding Louis turned around, spread his legs and said "be a doll and finger me open?" whilst wiggling his bum in the air. 

Harry pulled Louis' briefs down and began to knead at his huge bum. Earning a few moans from Louis. Harry didn't think it was possible for him to get any harder, but after hearing Louis sinful voice he was proved wrong.

When he thought Louis was relaxed enough, he brought his tounge to Louis rim and began to lick around the little pink hole. Louis squirmed around but Harry's grip was like a vice and kept him still. Harry continued to tease Louis, untill he dived his tounge in and began exploring Louis. When Louis was a writhing mess Harry stopped, squirted some lube on his fingers and added one finger and began pumping in and out slowly untill Louis was begging for another, he then added a second finger and started scissoring him open.

Harry then pulled his fingers out and Louis grabbed the lube, pulled Harry's black boxers down and began to coat Harry's long throbbing member in lube. When Louis was happy, he kissed he end of harry's length, lay on his back and spread his legs. 

"you ready?" Harry aske  
Louis could only frantically nod, he was definitely more than ready.

Wanting to take his time, Harry entered Louis going almost painfully slowly, one Harry was fully inside Louis, he waited for a few moments to get Louis used to the stretch, so when Louis said "move, haz" Harry began to move.

He thrust backwards almost pulling out completely and then back in again, going faster and faster, relentlessly pounding into Louis, Louis just lay there moaning so loud he thought that the house next door would knock on and ask them to quieten down. 

Louis pulled Harry into a sloppy kiss, when Harry hit his special spot right on. Louis screamed into Harry's mouth and Harry realised what he had done. So Harry continued thrusting into Louis but onto his prostate instead.

"gonna come, baby." was all Louis could say when he came all over Harry's bare chest and the jumper.

Soon after Harry was coming inside Louis and moaning his name.

"To be continued?" Harry panted pulling out of Louis

"to be continued." louis confirmed.

They both were sure in their hearts that they would be seeing a lot more of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER YOO & TY FOR READING!! @larrytheif ily xx


End file.
